Die neue Staatsanwältin
by SVU-Benson
Summary: Alex kommt neu zur SVU. Pairing AlexOlivia. Read


Es war mal wieder einer der Tage, an denen absolut nichts los war. Keine Vergewaltigung, kein Mord, absolut gar nichts. Mein Kollege und Partner Elliot Stabler hatte sich frei genommen um den Tag mit seiner Familie verbringen zu können. Eigentlich hätte ich auch meinen freien Tag gehabt, aber vor einigen Stunden kam Captain Craigen zu mir, mit der Bitte, mich um die neue Staatsanwältin zu kümmern. Sie ein wenig im Revier rumführen und so. Ich sagte zu, doch groß Lust den Reiseführer für irgend so eine Staatsanwältin zu spielen, die ich nicht mal kannte, hatte ich wirklich nicht. Ich war dabei mir sie vorzustellen, als ich in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen wurde. Eine junge, verdammt gut aussehende Frau kam an meinen Schreibtisch und sprach mich an.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich suche jemanden"  
„Tut mir Leid, aber für vermisste Personen sind wir nicht zuständig"  
„Nein, ich glaube ich hab mich etwas falsch ausgedrückt, Entschuldigung. Ich suche einen Detective Benson"  
„Einen Detective Benson gibt es hier nicht", meinte ich und grinste  
„Das verstehe ich nicht. Captain Craigen sagte mir, dass ich mich bei einem Detective Benson melden soll"  
„Sie sind die neue Staatsanwältin?", fragte ich staunend  
„Ja, Alexandra Cabot"  
„Tja, also mit einem Detective Benson kann ich nicht dienen", meinte ich und stand nun auf, „aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen. Mein Name ist Olivia Benson. Und ich bin Detective. Zwar kein Mann, aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen trotzdem weiterhelfen", lächelte ich sie an.   
„Oh, das tut mir Leid Detective, da habe ich wohl etwas falsch verstanden", entschuldigte sie sich.  
„Ist doch kein Problem. Und nennen Sie mich ruhig Olivia"  
„Alex", lächelte sie und wir schüttelten uns die Hände.  
„Tja, wollen Sie sich hier umsehen? Soll ich sie rumführen?"  
„Ich kann mich auch alleine umsehen. Sie haben sicher besseres zu tun"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein nicht. Heute wäre eigentlich mein freier Tag gewesen"  
„Das ist mit aber jetzt äußerst unangenehm"  
„Kein Problem. Hier um die Ecke gibt's eine Bar. Wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie mich nachher auf einen Drink einladen", grinste ich.  
„Geht klar", nickte sie und lächelte

Wir machten eine kleine Besichtigungstour durch das Revier. Ich zeigte ihr alles sehenswerte. „Tja, das ist unser bescheidenes Reich"  
„Beeindruckend"  
„Die anderen werden Sie sicher auch noch kennen lernen. Das sind alles ganz nette Leute hier, Sie werden sich sicher schnell hier einleben"  
„Das hoffe ich doch"  
„Wie lange sind Sie schon in New York?"  
„Seit etwa einer Woche"  
„Schon die Stadt gesehen?"  
„Bisher noch keine Zeit dafür gehabt"  
„Tja, nächstes Wochenende habe ich wieder frei. Wenn Sie wollen, mache ich Ihnen den Reiseführer, kostenlos versteht sich"  
„Ich werde drauf zurück kommen. Jetzt werde ich Sie erst einmal zu Ihrem verdienten Drink einladen"  
„Ist gut", lächelte ich und schnappte mir meine Lederjacke. Waffe und Dienstmarke natürlich immer dabei, man konnte ja nie wissen.  
Wir gingen in die Bar und setzten uns an den Tresen. Ich bestellte mir eine Cola, Alex einen Whiskey. Sie schaute mich erstaunt an.  
„Doch keinen Drink?"  
„Ich trinke eigentlich nicht und außerdem muss ich noch fahren"  
„Achso, verstehe", meinte sie. Irgendwann hob ich mein Glas.  
„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit", sagte ich. Auch sie hob ihr Glas.  
„Darauf und auf gute Freundschaft"  
„Prost", erwiderte ich und wir stießen an.  
Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile, dann meldete sich meine Blase zu Wort und ich entschuldigte mich kurz. Etwa fünf Minuten später kehrte ich wieder zurück und sah, dass Alex von einem schmierigen Kerl angebaggert wurde. Sie schien sichtlich erleichtert, als sie mich sah. Ich musste grinsen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Alex sah einfach umwerfend gut aus. Ich stellte mich zwischen die beiden und lächelte den Kerl an.  
„Das ist mein Platz", meinte ich höflich.   
„Die hübsche Lady hat eine hübsche Freundin, wie nett", grinste er dreckig.  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne mit meiner Freundin in Ruhe das Bier austrinken. Und zwar alleine", meinte ich noch immer höflich und lächelte.  
„Keine Angst Baby, meine Liebe reicht für euch beide"  
„Ach, ist das so?", grinste ich leicht.  
„Aber sicher"  
„Wie heißt du?"  
„Du kannst mich Schatz nennen", sagte er und grinste erneut. Ich drehte mich zu Alex um und grinste sie an. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu dem Kerl um und zeigte ihm meine Marke.  
„Dir ist klar, dass das sexuelle Belästigung ist. Du könntest uns ja aufs Revier begleiten. Da kannst du uns mal so richtig zeigen was du drauf hast...Schatz", meinte ich kühl und jede Art von Mimik verschwand aus meinem Gesicht.  
„Tut mir Leid Lady. Das sollte doch nur ein kleiner Scherz sein"  
„Wenn ich heute noch einmal sehe, wie du eine Frau anquatschst, die sichtlich kein Interesse an dir hat, dann trete ich deinen Arsch persönlich aufs Revier. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
„Ist ja schon gut", sagte er kleinlaut und verschwand. Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl und schaute zu Alex. Diese schaute mich an und fing an zu lachen.  
„Das war unglaublich. Seinen Arsch persönlich aufs Revier treten. Klasse. Ich musste mich echt zusammen reißen um nicht laut los zu lachen". Auch ich musste nun lachen.  
„Der wird sich so schnell an keine Frau mehr ranschmeißen"  
„Ihnen ist aber klar, dass es keine wirkliche sexuelle Belästigung war und, dass Sie rein Rechtlich gesehen nichts gegen ihn unternehmen dürfen oder?"  
„Mir ja, aber ich bezweifle, dass er das auch weiß"  
„Mir wäre so ein Spruch nie eingefallen"  
„Mit solchen Kerlen haben wir oft zu tun. Diese dummen Anmachsprüche kenne ich alle auswendig. Irgendwann lernt man die passenden Gegenantworten"  
Nachdem wir uns noch einige Zeit lang unterhalten hatten, hatte Alex inzwischen drei Gläser Whiskey getrunken und war schon leicht angeheitert. Somit war es ihr unmöglich alleine nach hause zu fahren.  
„Soll ich Sie vielleicht nach hause fahren, Alex?", fragte ich sie, als wir bezahlt hatten. Sie stimmt zu und wir verließen zusammen das Gebäude.

Ich fragte sie nach ihrer Adresse und fuhr sie dann nach Hause. Dort angekommen, musste ich sie förmlich aus dem Auto ziehen.  
„Kommen Sie Alex", meinte ich und nahm ihr die Tasche ab. An ihrer Wohnung angekommen, suchte ich ihren Schlüssel und schloss die Türe auf. Ich half ihr zum Sofa zu kommen, wo sie sich hinsetzte. Ihre Tasche stellte ich auf dem Tisch ab.  
„So, Alex. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend, aber jetzt sollte ich nach Hause fahren. Sie sollten jetzt vielleicht besser ins Bett gehen", verabschiedete ich mich und ging zur Tür.  
„Im Kühlschrank steht noch eine angebrochene Flasche Wein, helfen Sie mir, sie zu leeren?"  
„Klingt verlockend Alex, aber ich muss noch fahren. Ein andermal vielleicht"  
„Kommen Sie, ein halbes Glas"  
„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee"  
„Leisten Sie mir dann wenigstens Gesellschaft?", fragte sie. Ich dachte nach. Ich mochte Alex, vom ersten Moment an. Wieso sollte ich dann einfach gehen, wenn sie mich bittet zu bleiben? Ich seufzte kurz.  
„Klar, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen", meinte ich und setzte mich auf die Couch. Alex stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank und holte die Flasche Wein raus. Zusammen mit der Flasche und zwei Gläsern kam sie zurück.  
„Für den Fall, dass Sie doch etwas wollen", lächelte sie. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln, lehnte aber ab.  
„Ich sagte ja schon, dass ich eigentlich nicht trinke. Schon ein Glas Wein, macht mich betrunken"  
„Dann ein halbes?". Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich nahm das angebotene Glas an. Sie brauchte mir nur in die Augen zu schauen, schon war meine Willenkraft gebrochen. Ich trank das Glas aus und merkte schon, wie mir etwas mulmig wurde.

Ich wusste nicht was passiert war, aber als ich am frühen morgen aufwachte, sah ich, dass ich in einem Bett lag. Aber es war nicht mein Bett und auch nicht mein Schlafzimmer. Mich überkam auf der Stelle ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Ich hatte doch nicht... Ein Blick zur Seite, bestätigte meinen Verdacht. Neben mir lag Alex und schlief. Ich hob die Decke und sog tief Luft ein. Wir beide waren völlig unbekleidet. ‚Shit', dachte ich. Vorsichtig stieg ich aus dem Bett und suchte meine Klamotten zusammen, was gar nicht so leicht war, denn meine Sachen waren in der ganzen Wohnung verstreut. Mein Blick fiel auf den Couchtisch. Es war nicht nur die halbe Flasche die geleert auf dem Tisch stand. Drei weitere, leere Flaschen standen daneben. Ich seufzte. Als ich mich fertig angezogen hatte, verließ ich ihre Wohnung und fuhr schnell nach Hause. Ich hoffte sehr, dass sie sich an das Geschehene genauso wenig erinnern konnte wie ich. Zu Hause angekommen, duschte ich und zog mich um. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es Zeit war zum Revier zu fahren. Es würde nicht lange dauern, dann würde ich Alex begegnen.

Etwa eine Stunde nachdem ich ins Revier gefahren bin, kam Alex. Ich versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu sein, was mir aber nicht wirklich gelang, da sie mich anlächelte. Ich saß zusammen mit Elliot an unserem Schreibtisch, als sie auf uns zu kam.  
„Hi Olivia", lächelte sie  
„Hi Alex", begrüßte ich sie und musste schlucken, „das ist übrigens Elliot Stabler, mein Partner"  
„Hey, Alexandra Cabot, freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", meinte sie zu Stabler.  
„Ah, die neue Staatsanwältin. Freut mich, Elliot Stabler". Alex blickte wieder zu mir und wollte gerade was sagen, als Cragen sie in sein Büro rief. Sie lächelte mich an und ging dann zu Cragen.  
„Was ist los mit dir? Hast du was gegen die Staatsanwältin?", wollte er wissen  
„Wieso? Sie ist nett"  
„Das sah aber gerade anders aus", meinte er und schaute mich eindringlich an. Ich seufzte.  
„Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?"  
„Ich hab mit ihr geschlafen, das ist los"  
„Mit wem?"  
„Alex"  
„Alexandra Cabot?", fragte er und staunte nicht schlecht.  
„Ich weiß nicht"  
„Wie du weißt nicht, habt ihr oder nicht"  
„Keine Ahnung. Cragen bat mich gestern sie hier im Revier rumzuführen. Anschließend sind wir in die Bar um die Ecke gegangen. Ich hab sie dann noch nach Hause gefahren und sie in ihre Wohnung gebracht. Sie bot mir ein Glas Wein an und du weißt ja was passiert wenn ich trinke"  
„Und dann?"  
„Keine Ahnung, als ich aufwachte, lagen wir zusammen in ihrem Bett, nackt"  
„Verstehe und was jetzt?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht erinnert sie sich ja auch nicht mehr"  
„Und wenn doch?"  
„Man, ich weiß es nicht. Ich mag Alex. Aber ich weiß nicht wie sie die Sache sieht. Ich hab Angst, dass durch diese Sache jetzt unsere gerade erst begonnene Freundschaft schon wieder vorbei ist"  
„Magst du sie? Oder ist da mehr?"  
„Kann ich nicht sagen, ich meine ich kenne sie doch erst seit gestern. Aber sie ist nett. Und attraktiv finde ich sie auch, aber selbst wenn, das geht nicht. Du kennst meinen Vorsatz. Fange nie etwas mit einem Kollegen an"  
„Genau genommen ist sie nicht unsere Kollegin, sie ist unsere Chefin"  
„Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun. Mir doch egal ob wir miteinander, füreinander oder gegeneinander arbeiten. Fakt ist, wir arbeiten zusammen"  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht war da ja auch gar nichts"  
„Selbst wenn. Sie ist ja nicht blöd. Als sie aufgewacht ist, wird sie sich sicher zusammen gereimt habe, dass da irgendetwas war"  
„Da kommt sie, frag sie doch einfach", meinte er und deutete auf Cragens Büro, dessen Türe sich gerade zufällig öffnete.  
„Was? Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte ich ihn wütend. Alex kam direkt auf uns zu.  
„Was ist los? Wieso so nervös?", grinste er.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot", schüttelte ich genervt den Kopf und warf meinen Stift nach ihm. Dadurch, dass er seinen Kopf zur Seite nahm, traf ich Alex, die jetzt genau hinter ihm stand.  
„Oh, Alex. Das tut mir Leid", entschuldigte ich mich  
„Schon OK, ist ja nichts passiert", lächelte sie und gab mir meinen Stift wieder. Dabei berührten sich kurz unsere Finger. Sofort bekam ich eine Gänsehaut, die durch meinen Pullover zum Glück nicht zu sehen war.  
„Was ich noch fragen wollte. Gehen Sie beide zusammen mit mir nach Feierabend essen? Dann haben wir die Chance uns besser kennen zu lernen. Die Kollegen Munch und Tutuola sind natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen"  
„Aber sicher, sehr gerne sogar", meinte Elliot und schenkte ihr sein schönstes und verführerischstes Lächeln. Unbemerkt von Alex, schaute ich ihn wütend an. Er grinste nur.  
„Kommen Sie auch mit?", fragte mich Alex  
„Ähm, ich...", fing ich an. Alex sah mir erneut in die Augen. Wie am Vortag konnte ich ihr nicht widerstehen. Sie lächelte.  
„Klar, ich komme mit", meinte ich schließlich.  
„Freut mich. Also dann, wir sehen uns nachher", meinte sie und ging. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass auch Alex sich kurz umdrehte und mich anlächelte. Dann verschwand sie.  
„Ich fasse es nicht", meinte Elliot belustigt  
„Was?"  
„Du bist ernsthaft verliebt"  
„Verliebt? In Alex? Du spinnst doch"  
„Und wieso hast du mich dann so angesehen, als ich versucht habe sie anzubaggern?"  
„Was? Das bildest du dir ein. Ich und verliebt. Was für ein absurder Gedanke"  
„Eben. Aber trotzdem, du bist verliebt. Ganz eindeutig verliebt"  
„Wer ist hier verliebt?", hörten wie Munch fragen  
„Niemand ist verliebt, John", meinte ich nur.  
„Unsere liebe Olivia hat sich doch tatsächlich verliebt", grinste Elliot Munch an  
„Ohne Scheiß? Du bist verliebt? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist"  
„Wirklich sehr witzig Munch. Und zu deiner Information, ich bin NICHT verliebt. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich. Ich muss nach Hause. Wir sehen uns beim Essen...vielleicht", sagte ich und stand auf.  
„Nicht vielleicht. Du hast es ihr fest zu gesagt. Du willst sie doch nicht enttäuschen"  
„Du bist so ein Idiot Elliot", meinte ich sauer  
„Essen? Kann mich mal jemand aufklären?"  
„Frag unseren lieben Kollegen Stabler. Er hat ja anscheinend von allem eine Ahnung", meinte ich noch immer verdammt wütend und ging. 

Wütend fuhr ich nach Hause. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein. Zu Hause angekommen knallte ich meine Jacke in eine Ecke und setzte mich aufs Sofa. Noch etwa eine Stunde, bis ich zum Essen mit Alex musste. Ich beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Als das heiße Wasser über meinen Körper floss, war es, als floss die Wut auf Elliot mit ab. Nach der dusche, ging ich zu meinem Schrank. Wie aus einem Instinkt heraus, nahm ich eine enganliegende Jeans und eine weiße Bluse. Schnell zog ich mich an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es Zeit war zu gehen, da ich schon jetzt zu spät kommen würde. Ich schnappte mir meine Lederjacke und machte mich auf den Weg.

Im Restaurant angekommen, sah ich Alex, Munch, Tutuola und Elliot bereits an einem Tisch sitzen. Offenbar schienen sie sich prächtig zu amüsieren, da alle anfingen zu lachen. Alex drehte sich in meine Richtung und lächelte. Ich ging auf sie zu und setzte mich auf den freien Platz zwischen Munch und Tutuola. Ich saß Alex gegenüber.  
„Ich dachte schon, dass Sie nicht kommen würden"  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab's nicht eher geschafft", entschuldigte ich mich. Elliot schaute mich kurz an.  
„Könnte ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte er. Ich nickte und wir gingen kurz vor die Türe.  
„Ähm, wegen der Sache eben. Tut mir Leid, war nicht so gemeint"  
„Vergiss es einfach", meinte ich nur.  
„Bist du noch sauer?"  
„Vergiss es Elliot. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, misch dich nie wieder in meine Angelegenheiten. Selbst wenn ich verliebt wäre, was ich absolut nicht bin, geht dich das nichts an, klar?"  
„Schon gut. Tut mir echt Leid"  
„Ach und noch etwas. Mein Privatleben geht niemanden etwas an. Ich warne dich, wenn du noch einmal mit jemanden über mich redest, dann werde ich wirklich sauer"  
„Ja, geht klar"  
„Dann haben wir die Sache ja geklärt. Los, gehen wir wieder zu den anderen", meinte ich und ging wieder zu Alex und den anderen. Ich setzte mich und fing den fragenden Blick von Alex auf. Ich lächelte nur und war froh, dass ein Kellner kam und unsere Bestellungen entgegen nahm. Wenig später kam das dann das Essen. Während des Essen schwieg ich, wobei die anderen sich anregend unterhielten.   
Anschließend verabschiedeten sich Munch und Tutuola. Elliot schaute erst Alex, dann mich an. Schließlich entschuldigte er sich auch und ging ebenfalls. Nun waren Alex und ich alleine.  
„Haben Sie beide Streit?", fragte sie  
„Wer, Elliot und ich? Nichts weltbewegendes, das haben wir geklärt"  
„Dann ist zwischen Ihnen wieder alles OK?"  
„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte ich und schaute sie an  
„Nur so. Es ist schon schwierig, wenn Kollegen eine Beziehung beginnen, aber wenn's dann auch Streit gibt, ist das für das interne Klima nicht besonders gut". Fast verschluckte ich mich an meiner Cola. Einen Moment lang schaute ich sie verwundert an, dann fing ich an zu lachen.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Sie glauben, dass Elliot und ich...", meinte ich und konnte mich kaum noch einkriegen.  
„Das nahm ich an. Ist dem nicht so?"  
„Um Gottes Willen. Er ist ja ein netter Kerl, aber mehr auch nicht. Außerdem, mein Typ ist er auch nicht. Und um ganz genau zu sein, das richtige Geschlecht hat er ebenfalls nicht", meinte ich und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen  
„Achso, verstehe", lächelte sie  
„Ich hatte schon seit Jahren keine Beziehung mehr"  
„Tja, ähm, das tut mir Leid"  
„Muss es nicht. Ich komme auch sehr gut alleine klar"  
„Dann wollen Sie also gar keine Beziehung?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Mir muss erst die richtige Frau begegnen"  
„Ist Sie Ihnen schon begegnet?", fragte sie. Ich fragte mich, was diese Fragerei sollte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, schon möglich", meinte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was ist mit Ihnen? Gibt es einen Mister Cabot?"  
„Nein, den gibt es nicht. Ich suche auch eher nach einer Misses Cabot"  
„Verstehe. Haben Sie sie schon gefunden?"  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, vielleicht"  
„Das ist schön", lächelte ich.  
„Sagen Sie, eine Frage. Was ist eigentlich gestern passiert?", fragte sie und nun verschluckte ich mich wirklich an meiner Cola.  
„Was meinen Sie?"  
„Ich weiß noch, dass ich Sie in meiner Wohnung auf ein Glas Wein eingeladen habe. Das nächste was ich noch weiß ist, dass ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin, völlig unbekleidet"  
„Oh", sagte ich nur  
„Sie wissen nicht zufällig was vorgefallen ist oder?"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Ich weiß es auch nicht"  
„Als ich aufwachte, war der Platz neben mir in meinem Bett noch warm"  
„Tja, ähm..."  
„Lief da was zwischen uns?", fragte sie nun direkt  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Ich bin ebenso unbekleidet neben Ihnen aufgewacht. Ich kann ehrlich nicht sagen, ob wir, nun ja, Sex hatten"  
„Und jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt?"  
„Am besten vergessen wir die ganze Sache einfach. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich mag Sie, sehr sogar, aber dieser dumme Ausrutscher gefährdet unsere Freundschaft. Ich möchte nicht, das dieses Ereignis zwischen uns steht. Es wäre besser, wenn wir das einfach vergessen und ganz normal, wie Kollegen und Freunde zusammen arbeiten", meinte ich, doch so entschlossen wie meine Worte klangen, fühle ich mich nicht.  
„Ähm, ja. Sehe ich auch so", antwortete sie und den leicht traurigen Unterton bemerkte ich nicht.  
„Puh, freut mich, dass wir das geklärt haben. Soll ich Sie noch nach Hause fahren?"  
„Nein, nein. Ich habe noch etwas vor"  
„OK, verstehe. Wir sehen uns ja dann sicher Morgen. Gute Nacht Alex", verabschiedete ich mich und fuhr nach Hause.

Am nächsten Tag fuhr ich aufs Revier. Alex unterhielt sich gerade mit Cragen. Sie schaute zu mir rüber und lächelte. Doch es war nicht das selbe Lächeln wie sonst. Es hatte sich verändert.  
Ich lächelte zurück und fühlte mich irgendwie unwohl. Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich.  
„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Elliot  
„Wie?"  
„Na mit dir und Alex"  
„Keine Ahnung was du meinst"  
„Hattet ihr Streit?"  
„Nein, wir haben geredet"  
„Über diese Sache?", fragte er vorsichtig  
„Ja. Sie wusste, dass etwas gelaufen sein musste, also hat sie mich gefragt. Na ja ich meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir die Sache vergessen"  
„Das ist doch, was du wolltest oder?"  
„Ja schon, aber..."  
„Ich verstehe schon. Ihr beide seid so was von blöd", lächelte er  
„Was?"  
„Du magst sie, sie mag dich. Also wo ist das Problem?"  
„Und? Du magst mich auch"  
„Das meine ich gar nicht und das weißt du"  
„Woher willst du wissen, ob sie mich genauso sehr mag wie ich sie?"  
„Das ist doch wohl mehr als offensichtlich"  
„Und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist dein Leben und deine Entscheidung. Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du nichts von ihr willst, also musst du wissen, was du jetzt machst", lächelte er. Ich schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Mehr und mehr wurde mir klar, dass Elliot recht hatte. Ich hatte mich in Alex verliebt. Aber ich hatte ihr mehr als eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich kein Interesse an ihr habe.  
„Was auch immer du jetzt tun willst, du solltest es jetzt tun, sie geht gerade zum Ausgang", meinte Elliot. Ruckartig öffnete ich die Augen und ehe ich groß nachdenken konnte, sprang ich auf uns lief ihr hinterher.  
„Alex, warten Sie", rief ich ihr hinter her. Sie drehte sich um und schaute mich an.  
„Was gibt's? Ich habe noch einen Termin"  
„Es dauert nur eine Minute"  
„OK, dann schießen Sie los"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was da vorletzte Nacht passiert ist und ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich sagte, dass ich das vergessen will, denn ich kann es nicht vergessen. Ich meine es ist verrückt, ich kenne Sie ja kaum, aber ich mag sie, ich mag sie sogar mehr als ich es eigentlich sollte. Ich verstehe wenn Sie jetzt Distanz zwischen uns halten, aber ich wollte, dass Sie das wissen, ich musste es Ihnen sagen. Tja, dann viel Spass bei Ihrem Termin", sagte ich und ging wieder zu meinem Schreibtisch zurück. Ich setzte mich und schaute Elliot an.  
„Ist sie noch da? Hast du gesehen wie sie reagiert hat?"  
„Sie ist schon weg. Ich weiß zwar nicht was du gesagt hast, aber während du gesprochen hast, hat sie dich erstaunt angeschaut. Und als du dich umgedreht hast, hat sie dir mit offenem Mund nachgeschaut. Dann hat sie kurz gelächelt und ist gegangen"  
„Wirklich? Sie hat wirklich gelächelt?"  
„Glaubst du ich lüge dich an?"  
„Nein, aber ich weiß nicht, was als nächstes kommt. Wenn sie mich nicht liebt gibt's nur eine Möglichkeit. Ich verlasse die Stadt und ändere meinen Namen"  
„Du spinnst doch. Gib ihr einfach ein wenig Zeit"  
„Wenn du dich geirrt hast, dann stehe ich jetzt wie der letzte Idiot da"  
„Wirst du nicht, vertrau mir"  
„Wenn du dich doch geirrt hast, dann rede ich nie, nie wieder ein Wort mit dir"

Die nächsten Tage hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mir irgendwie aus dem Weg ging. Es war nicht so, dass sie mich ignorierte, aber wirklich reden wollte sie auch nicht mit mir. Ich saß alleine an unserem Schreibtisch und spielte mit einem Stift. Elliot setzte sich nach einiger Zeit dazu.  
„An was denkst du gerade?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ich überlege welcher Name am besten zu mir passt und in welche Stadt ich umziehen werde"  
„Du hast Liebeskummer. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das noch erleben würde"  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld. Hätte ich bloß nicht auf dich gehört, als du gesagt hattest ich soll ihr sagen was ich fühle"  
„Keine Angst, du wirst dich noch wundern, vertrau mir"  
„Nie wieder. Ich denke ich nehme mir jetzt erst einmal Urlaub, fahre so weit wie möglich weg und vergesse sie. Und vielleicht komme ich gar nicht erst wieder"  
„Sie liebt dich, das ist nicht zu übersehen"  
„Anscheinend hat sie es übersehen"  
„Gleich haben wir Feierabend. Lass uns was trinken gehen"  
„Nein, ich will nach Hause. Ich wird mir ein schönes, heißes Bad einlassen und Alex einfach aus meinem Leben waschen"  
„Du weißt, dass du das eh nicht schaffst"  
„Schon möglich. Aber es ist schon komisch. Das ist das erste mal, dass ich wirklich verliebt bin"  
„Das ist doch was schönes"  
„Nein, finde ich nicht. Liebe ist grausam, deswegen wollte ich mich auch nie verlieben"  
„Tja, manchmal kann man das nicht ignorieren. Du bist verliebt, akzeptiere es"  
„Mag sein und es mag ja auch sein, dass sie mich liebt, aber ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst"  
„Und der wäre?"  
„Ich lasse mich nicht verarschen. Nicht mal von Alex. Wenn sie wirklich in mich verliebt ist, dann soll sie mir das sagen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr länger auf irgendein Zeichen von ihr zu warten. Was auch immer ich für sie empfinde, das ist jetzt vorbei. Die einzigste Beziehung die wir von nun an haben werden, ist eine rein berufliche"  
„Das hältst du nicht durch", meinte er und verstummte, als Alex das Revier betrat. Zielsicher steuerte sie unseren Tisch an.  
„Störe ich?", fragte sie, als sie unseren Tisch erreichte  
„Nein", antwortete Elliot  
„OK", meinte sie und wandte sich an mich  
„Sie wollten mir doch die Stadt zeigen. Steht das Angebot noch?". Einen Moment schaute ich überrascht. Aber ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Den wollte ich auch einhalten  
„Ich kann nicht", meinte ich so neutral wie möglich, „ich muss nach Hause"  
„Oh, ähm, tja, das ist schade", sagte sie traurig  
„Fragen Sie Elliot. Der macht das sicher gerne", meinte ich unberührt und schnappte mir meine Jacke.  
„Habe ich Sie irgendwie verärgert?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht womit und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte ich und ließ beide einfach stehen. Alex kam mir hinter her.  
„Jetzt warten Sie doch bitte", meinte sie und hielt mich an der Schulter fest.  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte ich ein wenig aggressiv  
„Was habe ich Ihnen getan? Geht es darum, was Sie mir neulich gesagt haben?"  
„Selbst wenn, es ist egal. Ich habe mit der Sache abgeschlossen. Für mich ist das alles nie passiert. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich will nach Hause"  
„Also soll ich das, was Sie mir gesagt haben, einfach vergessen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden, dieses Gespräch hat nie stattgefunden", sagte ich und ging zum Ausgang.

Am nächsten Tag war ich schon früh im Revier. Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit Tutuola, als Munch kam. Dicht gefolgt von Elliot.  
„Hey, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen, unter vier Augen?", fragte Elliot.  
„Klar", antwortete ich und ging mit ihm ein Stück  
„Also? Was willst du?"  
„Alex war ziemlich enttäuscht, als du gestern einfach so gegangen bist"  
„Und ich war ziemlich enttäuscht, als sie mich einfach so ignoriert hatte"  
„Sie liebt dich, das war gestern wohl mehr als eindeutig"  
„Ich sagte doch schon, für mich hat sich die Sache erledigt. Sie ist die erste Frau in die ich mich verliebt habe und sie wird die letzte sein. Mir ist klar, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht abstellen kann, denn selbst wenn ich wollte würde mir das nicht gelingen, da ich sie vermutlich für den Rest meines Lebens lieben werde, aber ich kann meine Gefühle unterdrücken. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss kurz wohin", sagte ich und verschwand in Richtung Toiletten. Als ich wieder kam, sah ich Alex, die bei den anderen stand.  
„Wo ist sie?", hörte ich sie fragen. Etwas in ihrer Stimme hatte sich verändert. Sie wirkte fest entschlossen.   
„Ich bin hier", antwortete ich und stellte mich genau vor sie. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und verringerte so die Distanz zwischen uns.  
„Für Sie mag das unser Gespräch und das vorherige Ereignis ja nicht stattgefunden haben. Ich kann und will es nicht vergessen oder verdrängen. Aber bitte, von mir aus können Sie das hier auch vergessen", sagte sie und küsste mich. Sofort riss ich die Augen auf und es war, als jagten Millionen von Stromstößen durch meinen Körper. Ehe ich reagieren konnte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Revier. Noch immer schaute ich ihr wie paralysiert hinterher. Irgendwie schaffte ich es mich aus meiner Starre zu lösen und drehte mich um. Ich blickte in die Grinsenden Gesichter meiner drei Kollegen.   
„Na los, worauf wartest du noch", fragte Fin  
„Sie hat keinen Wagen. Wenn du dich beeilst, bist du vor ihr in ihrem Büro", meinte auch John  
„Hier", sagte Elliot und warf mir die Wagenschlüssel zu, „fahr schon". Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und machte mich sofort auf den Weg. Auf dem Weg zu Alex' Büro überfuhr ich mindestens drei rote Ampeln, aber das war mir egal. Ich hatte vorsorglich schon das Blaulicht angestellt. Mit quietschenden Reifen blieb ich vor Gebäude der Staatsanwaltschaft stehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo sich ihr Büro befand, doch das würde ich schon rauskriegen. Ich ging zum Büro von Arthur Branch, in der Hoffnung, dass er da war und mir sagen konnte, wo sich ihr Büro befand. In seinem Büro brannte noch Licht, also klopfte ich an.  
„Herein", kam es von drinnen und ich öffnete die Türe  
„Detective? Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er freundlich.  
„Ich suche das Büro von Alex Cabot"  
„Das ist gleich drei Türen weiter, auf der rechten Seite"  
„Danke Arthur", sagte ich und ging wieder. Alex war noch nicht da, also betrat ich einfach ihr Büro und setzte mich auf ihren Schreibtisch. Etwa zehn Minuten später kam dann auch Alex. Sie legte ihre Jacke ab und machte dann Licht. Erschrocken blickte sie mich an.  
„Was tun Sie denn hier? Und wie sind Sie so schnell hier her gekommen?"  
„Ich bin Polizistin, mit Blaulicht geht alles", lächelte ich sie an.  
„Und was tun Sie hier?"  
„Immer noch Lust auf eine Stadtführung?", fragte ich und lächelte zögernd. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, dachte ich, doch als Alex mich freudig anlächelte und nickte, war jeder Zweifel verschwunden.


End file.
